Look Both Ways
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: Darien is trapped with an innocent women, with no access to counteragent. The first in a series.
1. Default Chapter

This story is rated pg for a small miniscule bit of bad language. I guess that's what it's supposed to be, I'm not to good with the rating system so...  
  
I am making no money of this. I love every single one of the Invisible man Characters but unfortunately I own none of the characters in my story except Alex and Goretti who are products of the black hole that is my mind...  
  
Please review I love feedback.  
  
  
*Parents always tell you to look both ways before crossing the street. What great advice.*  
  
"Is there a reason that when ever we yell freeze the bad guys run?" Darien panted as he and Hobbes chased their perp through the mountains.  
  
"Because if they did freeze, our lives would be easy. Ok I'll follow him, you do your thing and come up on him from behind." Hobbes answered.  
  
They split up. Darien quick silvered and ran across the road.  
  
Alex was driving to her cabin when she hit something. She heard a sickening thud. "Oh great that was probably someone's dog," she muttered. She quickly got out and let out a cry of surprise when she saw not a dog but a man lying in the road. Alex rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" She helped him sit up.  
  
Darien groaned as he sat up. His right leg was throbbing.  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
'That's not surprising' he thought. He felt blood trickle down from his forehead. "It's my fault. I didn't look before I crossed the street."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"I think my right leg's broken."  
  
"Oh man, here let me help you up." She slid her arm under his shoulder.  
  
Darien winced as he stood up. He tried putting his weight on his leg. "Ah! Definitely broken." She supported him and let him sit in her car.  
  
"Are you alone out here?" Alex asked.  
  
"No, my partner's here. He's not gonna be too pleased when I don't show."  
  
"Partner? Are you a cop?"  
  
"No, federal agent. Department of Fish and Game."  
  
Alex groaned. "I ran over a federal agent."  
  
Darien started to feel lightheaded. "I'm gonna call him. He's going to be pissed."  
  
He pulled out his cell phone. "Aw, crap." It was smashed. He tossed the phone into the road. "Do you have a phone?" he asked her.  
  
"No, Sorry."   
  
Darien's head started to spin. "I think I have a concussion." Everything started to blur. Then he blacked out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien woke up with a severe headache. A quick mental check told him it was a normal one not a QSM headache. His leg was really hurting now.  
  
Darien looked around. He was in a small log cabin. He had no idea how he got there.  
  
"How are you feeling?" said a voice that made him jump. He looked at her. It was the woman who had hit him.  
  
"I'm okay thanks. Where am I?"  
  
"My cabin. I was coming here when I hit you. I would have taken you to a hospital but the nearest one is forty miles and you had blacked out."  
  
Darien ran his hand through his hair. He realized he didn't know her name. "I'm Darien," he said.  
  
"Alexis, you can call me Alex."  
  
He checked the snake. He had three green segments left. "I really have to find my partner. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Uh, I don't have a phone here."  
  
"Great. Well can you drive me down to where our van we parked?"  
  
"No can do. You've been out for almost two hours. It's been snowing." Alex gestured out the window at a good three feet of snow.  
  
"Aw, crap." Darien didn't have too much time before QSM took over. He preferred not to go crazy while he was trapped in a cabin with an innocent woman. "I really have to leave. I have to get back to my Kee - Uh, Claire."  
  
"I don't think you can go anywhere in this snow. Especially not on that leg."  
  
Darien leaned against the back of the couch. She was right. 'Come on Darien there must be a way out of this,' he thought to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hobbes trudged through the snow. "Fawkes? I'm gonna kill you. The perp got away! Fawkes! Where are you?" He had expected to find him at the van. "Fawkes?" He looked around. "If you're playing the see through game, I'm not in the mood." Hobbes looked at the ground. No footprints in the snow. Darien hadn't been back.  
  
Hobbes tried calling him, but there was no answer. His paranoia was starting to kick in. He waited for forty-five minutes, then he pulled out his phone again.   
  
"Claire? Uh, Fawkes is missing."  
  
"What? What do you mean he's missing?"  
  
"We split up to catch our perp and he never showed."  
  
"When was that?" she asked.  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"Did you try calling him?"  
  
"Yes I tried calling him. What do you think I would just say Fawkes is missing without calling him first?"  
  
"Sorry I was just checking."  
  
"Claire you don't think he's out there somewhere, hurt, unconscious, and invisible?"  
  
There was silence. "Claire?"  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"He's going to need the counteragent soon, especially if he's been invisible for the past hour."  
  
"He could be anywhere. And now there's a foot of snow."  
  
"That's good! If Darien is invisible, the snow will make it easier to see him."   
  
"And if he's not invisible he could freeze to death before I find him."  
  
"Just go Bobby. I'm coming up there. He'll need the counteragent."  
  
Hobbes hung up the phone. He started walking in the direction Darien had gone. "I hope he doesn't freeze," he muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien was sitting next to a flaming fire. "How far are we from the road we were on?"  
  
"A few miles."  
  
He checked his tattoo. Two segments left. He had been trying to think of what to do but nothing was coming to him. I like your cabin," he said attempting small talk.  
  
"Thanks. I come up here to cure my writer's block."  
  
"Are you an author?"  
  
"Yeah, I write novels."  
  
"I never met an author before."  
  
"I've never met a federal agent before."  
  
He smiled. Alex was cute. She was a little person with short brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"So what were you doing up here?"  
  
"Uh, investigating a...bird napping."  
  
"Alex bird napping?"  
  
"Yeah uh, someone stole a valuable bird and we were uh, trying to find it." Darien couldn't believe how stupid that sounded.  
  
"So is Claire your girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you had to get to Claire."  
  
"Oh. No she's my doctor. I don't have a girlfriend. What about you? Any lucky guy out there?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not very good company. I've got books on the brain."  
  
"That's not such a bad thing. Ah!" Darien's hand flew to the back of his neck.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied massaging the back of his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fawkes?" Hobbes called. He was looking for any sign of Darien. Twice he thought he had found him but it turned out to be a snow-covered log. He trudged through the snow, which was gradually getting deeper. He came to the road they had been at earlier.  
  
Hobbes walked across it. He suddenly saw something. It was a smashed cell phone. Darien's smashed cell phone. He looked around hoping to see Darien. "Fawkes?" Still no answer. "Damn it Fawkes, where are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now I'm worried," Darien thought to himself. His tattoo was completely red except for one segment and the pain in his head was steadily increasing.  
  
"Hey are you ok? Your eyes are bloodshot." Alex asked him.  
  
"Well here's the thing. You're really going to have to keep an open mind."  
  
"I'm an author. I'm pretty open minded."  
  
Darien sighed. He didn't even know where to start. "Okay. The reason for the eyes is a gland some scientists put into my head."  
  
"A gland?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway the stuff in the gland fills up my bloodstream. If I don't get a shot I go crazy."  
  
"Crazy." Alex repeated.  
  
"Yes. It's not good to be around me when that happens."  
  
"So what does this gland do?"  
  
"Uh...nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Scientists put a gland in your brain that does nothing?"  
  
"Yes. Listen. I think it would be a good idea if you, like, locked me in the trunk of your car."  
  
"What? That concussion did more damage than I thought."  
  
"Alex," Darien was getting desperate. He had to prove it to her but if he went invisible there would be very little time to lock him up. "Ok, here's the deal," he said as he struggled to stand on his broken leg. "If I prove it to you, will you lock me up as soon as I'm done, no questions asked?"  
  
Alex stared at him. "Darien -"  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
Darien stood up as straight as he could and quick silvered. He stayed invisible just long enough to show her.  
  
Alex gasped.  
  
He let the quicksilver flakes fall off him.  
  
She gaped at him her mouth wide open.  
  
Alex searing pain shot through Darien's head, causing him to fall to all fours. Then it was his legs turn. He yelped in pain.  
  
"Darien! Are you okay?" Alex ran to his side.  
  
"Lock me up now!" He pleaded. He looked at her, his eyes crimson red. Another shooting pain left him lying on the ground.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
Darien started to stand up, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Alex watched as he stood on his broken leg with ease. Darien smiled at her, an almost evil smile.   
  
"Alex, Alex, Alex." He said in an eerie voice. "You broke your promise Alex."  
  
She backed away suddenly filled with fear.  
  
"You promised you would lock me up." Darien smiled again.  
  
She watched in terror as quick silver crawled its way up his legs and made everything but his eyes invisible. His crimson eyes stared at her for a moment then vanished.  
  
Darien began to taunt her. "Alex," he whispered causing him to whirl toward the sound of his voice. He became visible right behind her. Alex slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
He stared at her for a moment. Then Darien lunged at her. Alex screamed as they fell to the floor.  
  
"Darien, please!" she cried. Alex watched as the look in his eyes changed from rage to pain.  
  
Darien stood up and reached around, pulling out the gun Hobbes had given him for the assignment.  
  
Alex started to cry. Darien stared at her intensely. "Use it if you have to," he said handing her the gun.  
  
The pain in his head became unbearable. He dropped to the floor, his hands wrapped around his head.   
  
"Darien!" Alex cried and at the same time another voice yelled it.  
  
Alex watched as a blonde woman ran through the door followed by a short balding man.  
  
The woman ran to Darien who was writhing on the floor in pain.  
  
The man came over to her. He saw the gun in her hands. "Did you shoot him?" he asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
The man gently took the gun out of her hands. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No." Alex watched as the women injected Darien with a blue liquid. He stopped moving.  
  
"Is he okay?" Alex asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," the women answered.  
  
"Miss, if you'll come with me please."  
  
Alex allowed the man to lead her outside towards a shabby looking van. "Miss how did you get the gun? Did Darien drop it?"  
  
"No, he gave it to me."  
  
"He did? So how long after he gave you the gun did he go insane?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long after he gave you the gun did he go insane?" he repeated.  
  
"He was insane when he gave it to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He jumped on me. Then he stood up and pulled out the gun. For a second I thought he was going to shoot me but then he gave it to me."  
  
"After he went insane? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Wow." Hobbes was dumbfounded.  
  
They walked back into the cabin. Darien was sitting on the couch; the woman was examining at his leg.   
  
"We need to get you back to my lab," she was saying but then stopped when she saw Darien's face.  
  
He stared at Alex, who was being careful not to meet his gaze.  
  
Claire and Hobbes helped Darien up. They supported him as they walked to the door.  
  
Alex held the door open for them.  
  
As they passed her Darien met her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered as they walked out the door.  



	2. Chapter 2

Darien was sitting in the chair he normally sat in to get shots. His right leg was killing him. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Claire had set his leg and put a cast on it.  
  
"Hey Fawkes."  
  
Darien glanced at Hobbes, then closed his eyes again.  
  
"How're ya feeling?"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
"Ah ha! He spoke!"  
  
Darien hadn't said anything since apologizing to Alex.  
  
"What happened up there man?" Hobbes only knew part of the story.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it Hobbes."  
  
"C'mon Fawkes."  
  
Darien opened his eyes. "You want to know what happened? I almost killed her. She was just trying to help me. Did you see her Hobbes? She couldn't even look at me."  
  
"Do you know what she told me Fawkes? You gave her the gun after you went crazy. You told her to shoot you after you went crazy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that means you didn't want to kill her even when you were nutso."  
  
"Yes I did. I could feel it Hobbes. Everything in me was telling me to wrap my hands around her throat."  
  
"Not everything my friend. Something in you made you give her that gun."  
  
Darien looked at him. He knew Hobbes was right but he couldn't get the look on Alex's face out of his mind. Fear. She had looked at him in total fear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 Days Later:  
  
Alex had no idea what she was doing. She had called the Department of Fish and Game. She had had no idea how secret that Department was. It took a lot of questions before she could find out where Darien worked. But she was here now.  
  
Alex stood outside, her hand on the door handle, debating what to do. Then she lost her nerve. She turned to leave.  
  
There was Darien and his partner, walking toward the door. Darien was on crutches. His partner looked like he was trying to carry on a conversation even though Darien wasn't actively participating.  
  
She was trapped. Alex watched as they came closer to the door. She stood out   
of the way hoping they wouldn't notice her.  
  
Darien stood aside as his partner opened the door for him. Alex watched as he looked around. His eyes fell on her.  
  
He was startled when he saw her. Darien tried to take a step back, but being on crutches he almost fell over. She watched as his partner caught him and steadied him.  
  
"Whoa there Fawkes. What are you doing?" He stopped as he followed Darien's gaze and saw her.  
  
There was a long silence. Darien broke it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Darien looked at his partner, who caught on. "Say no more, I'm gone." He walked into the building.  
  
Darien looked at her waiting for her to say something.  
  
"So what exactly happened up there, Darien?"  
  
"I tried to tell you. I wanted you to lock me up."  
  
"I know but..." she trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
"So," she started, "How do you go invisible?"  
  
Darien smiled. "Do you remember that gland I told you about?"  
  
"You mean the one that does nothing?" she teased.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
Hobbes stuck his head out of the door. "Fawkes the fat man wants to see us."  
  
Darien looked at Alex. "How about having dinner with me tonight? I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Alex smiled at him. All her fear was gone. "Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the first day Darien had been to the Agency since Claire set his leg. He hadn't talked to Hobbes since then either.  
  
"Hobbes, I was wondering," he said as they walked. "How did you find me."  
  
"Bobby Hobbes can find anything my friend."  
  
"Right, okay. You who couldn't find your car keys this morning."  
  
"Hey I found them."  
  
"After I told you to check your shirt pocket."  
  
"I don't usually put them in there."  
  
Darien shook his head. "So, how did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got out of the car and put them there."  
  
"Hobbes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you find me?" Darien said it slowly to make sure he understood."  
  
"Oh. Well I found your cell phone in the road, so I figured you were close. Then this bum came out of the woods. I asked him if he had seen the guy who owned the cell phone. He told me you got in a car with a lady and drove   
north. I made some cars and it turned out the only house up there was the one you were at."  
  
"Well. Thanks Hobbes."  
  
"No problem for Bobby Hobbes."  
  
"Don't make me bring up the time you could find your sunglasses and they were on top of your head."  
  
"Funny Mr. Oneleg."  
  
"Watch it. If I kick you with this cast it'll hurt."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Darien was tempted but they were at the Official's office.  
  
Hobbes opened the door and they walked in. The Official was sitting at his desk. "Hello boys."  
  
Darien was curious to find out why he was called in . Surprisingly The Official had given him a week off to recuperate.   
  
"So what's up big man?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Yeah what's so important that you need me in here with a broken leg?" Darien chimed in.  
  
"Well," The Official started as Hobbes sat down. "We've come across a group...sit down agent Fawkes."  
  
Darien was still standing. He was trying to figure out a way to sit down without looking like a complete idiot. "Hobbes can ya help me out here?"  
  
Hobbes was sitting down looking extremely amused.  
  
"Hobbes!" barked The Official.  
  
Hobbes got up reluctantly and helped Darien into the chair.  
  
Darien glared at him as Hobbes settled himself again.  
  
The Official cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we've come across a terrorist group who has targeted a new...weapon."  
  
"What kind of weapon?" Darien interrupted.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact," The Official continued. "It's you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Eberts explained. "Well in a manner of speaking. They don't really want you. They want the gland."  
  
"Well of course. It wouldn't be a normal week if somebody didn't want to harvest the gland." Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"We're going to put on you. Agent Hobbes you will stay will him at all times."  
  
Hobbes nodded.  
  
"Ya know, I'm really getting tired of this. How'd they find out about the gland anyway?" Darien said.  
  
"You're getting tired of this? I'm the one who always has to save your sorry butt." Hobbes complained.  
  
"Hey, look man I didn't-"  
  
"You know how many times you'd be dead-"  
  
"At least I can find my car keys."  
  
"I found you didn't I?"  
  
"Because some guy saw me."  
  
"Enough!" The Official's voice stopped their argument. They sat silently, glaring at each other.  
  
The Official shook his head, then went on. "Fawkes you sure chose a bad time to break your leg."  
  
Darien looked at him. "Well I didn't exactly choose to break it. I mean it's not like I quick silvered, then stood in the road waiting for a car to come hit me."  
  
The Official was tired of fighting with them. "Just go." He waved them away.  
  
Hobbes got up and walked out of the office.  
  
Darien sat. Hobbes had deliberately put his crutches out of his reach. He sighed. "Uh, Eberts can you hand me..."  
  
Eberts gave Darien his crutches and as he walked out he heard the faint sound of snickering behind him.   
  
He was not surprised to see Hobbes standing next to the door looking extremely smug. "Funny Hobbes. Real funny."  
  
Hobbes smirked.   
  
Darien looked at him. "What are you, a six year old? Let's go to the Keep while were here, I'm almost due for a shot." As they walked Darien thought up ways of revenge.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Claire." Darien said as they walked into the lab.  
  
"How is your leg Darien?" she asked looking up from her paperwork.  
  
"Ah, I can't complain. Well, yeah I can but I don't fell like it." He eased into the chair.  
  
Hobbes came to take his crutches.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. They are fine right here."  
  
Hobbes smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I'm almost full Claire."  
  
"No. You are good for at least another day."  
  
"Come on. I don't want to have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"Darien I will not risk you building up a tolerance.  
  
"Fine," he said, seeing he wouldn't win this argument.  
  
"Did you hear about our latest case?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"What? The Official's putting you on a case with a broken leg?"   
  
"No," replied Darien. "I am the case."  
  
Hobbes chimed in. "Yeah, some terrorist group wants to steal the gland."  
  
"Again?" Claire looked from Darien to Hobbes.  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"So what is the official doing about it?"  
  
"The usual, twenty-four hour watch, Hobbes never leaving my side." Darien explained.  
  
"You two will want to kill each other before this is over," she said.  
  
Darien suddenly rem4embered his date with Alex. "Aw, Crap."  
  
"What?" Claire and Hobbes asked together.  
  
"I have a date tonight."  
  
"Well I guess you're gonna have company." Hobbes said.  
  
"Well can't you sit at a different table or something?"  
  
"What? By myself? No way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien was sitting in a booth with Alex. Hobbes sat not far away at a table with Claire. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading, but Claire finally agreed to come.  
  
Darien and Alex were in the middle of a great conversation when the waiter brought their food.  
  
Darien picked up his burger. "What the..."  
  
"What is it?" Alex asked.  
  
Darien looked at her. "Nothing." He stared back at the folded piece of paper that was under his burger. Written on it was the word 'Shh!' Darien glanced at Hobbes. It would be just like him to do something like this.  
  
He picked up the piece of paper when Alex wasn't looking and unfolded it under the table. His eyes widened as he read.  
  
*We have a gun aimed at the girl's head. There's also one aimed at your partner and the doctor.*  
  
Darien looked around but saw no one. He read on.  
  
*Get up and come to the bathroom. Don't let your partner see you and don't talk to anyone or all three will die. Bring the note with you. If you do exactly what we say we won't hurt any of them. Go invisible and we won't hesitate to kill them.*  
  
Darien looked up, shocked.   
  
"What's wrong Darien?" Alex asked.  
  
Darien swallowed and shook his head. He glanced at Hobbes, who was engrossed in a conversation with Claire. He discreetly grabbed his crutches and started towards the bathroom.  
  
"Darien?" Alex asked. He didn't turn around, just kept walking.  
  
He walked into the bathroom. A dark haired man with a large nose pointed a gun at him.  
  
"Mr. Fawkes very good. You follow instructions well."  
  
"Yeah, well it's not hard to do when you threaten to kill my friends."  
  
"Well Agent Hobbes will soon realize you are gone so let's get a move on. Let me see the note."  
  
Darien pulled the note out of his pocket and showed it to him.  
  
"Very good now take off your tracking device."  
  
Darien looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Well, go ahead."  
  
Darien took the device out of his pocket and set it on the sink.  
  
"Now," the man said still pointing a gun at him. "Out the window."  
  
As he walked toward the window Darien quick silvered the note. He set it discreetly next to the bug. Then he clumsily climbed out the window with his crutches.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this done, unfortunately life sometimes gets in the way of doing the fun stuff. The disclaimer's at the first chapter. Well anyway enough of my blabbering here's the end of the story...  
  
  
Hobbes looked over at Darien's table. "Hey, where did he go?" he asked Claire.  
  
"Probably to the bathroom."  
  
"I'd better go check."  
  
Hobbes walked into the bathroom. "Fawkes." He looked around and saw something on the sink. Hobbes' eyes widened. It was Darien's tracking device. As he picked it up something cold brushed his hand.   
  
"What the..." Hobbes furrowed his eyebrows. He picked up the note and let the quick silver fall off it. "Shit," he said after reading it. He checked out the window but they were already gone. He ran out to Claire. "They got him."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hobbes handed her the note.  
  
She covered her mouth as she read. "But we'll find him. He's wearing a tracking..."  
  
Hobbes held up the tracking device.  
  
"Bobby, what do we do? If they harvest the gland it'll kill him."  
  
They got up to leave. Hobbes saw Alex sitting at the table, waiting for Darien. He couldn't just leave her there.  
  
"Alex? Come with me."  
  
"Where's Darien?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien awoke in a padded cell, wearing a straight jacket. "Now why does this seem familiar?" he thought. He had a terrible headache. As soon as he had gotten in the van they had drugged him.   
  
Darien had no idea how long he'd been out but judging by the pain in his head it had been awhile. He leaned against the wall and stood up. This was difficult considering he had no use of his arms and his leg was in a cast.  
  
He looked into the mirror that he was sure was two way. His eyes were bloodshot. "Uh, guys?" he said addressing the mirror. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Hello Mr. Fawkes."  
  
It was the man from the bathroom. "I'll have someone bring you something. Don't attempt to escape. You're on the brink of quicksilver madness and going invisible will just speed up the process. Unfortunately we have no counteragent as of yet."   
  
Darien laughed inwardly at the thought of himself escaping. He had one good leg and no use of his arms what was he going to do? Hop out? "So how do you know so much about me?" Darien asked.  
  
"I've done my homework."   
  
"Oh. So that means you know that harvesting the gland will kill me."  
  
"Yes we know."  
  
Darien thought fast. "And you also know that the gland will be useless once it's harvested."  
  
There was silence. Darien didn't change his expression but he knew he had them wondering.  
  
"No it won't." he finally said.  
  
"You didn't know? My brother designed the gland so once it was removed it wouldn't work. You know to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Like your for example."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The official was surprisingly calm. "We know who the fingerprints that were on the note belong to. He's one of the terrorists, David Goretti."  
  
Hobbes was pacing around the room while Claire and Alex sat in the chairs in front of the Official's desk. "Why was the note quick silvered?"  
  
The Official explained, "Goretti is a smart man. He probably made Darien show him the note. Without it we wouldn't know what had happened. Fortunately Fawkes is smart too. He quick silvered the note and left it where you would find it."  
  
"I don't understand," Alex piped up. "They kidnapped Darien because he can go invisible?"  
  
"No," Claire explained. "They took Darien to get the gland that enables him to go invisible."  
  
"So are they going to let him go when they get it?" Alex watched as Claire and the official exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"Well the problem is, no one has found a safe way to get the gland out. If they remove it, the process will kill him." Claire told her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain shot through Darien's head. 'I am really getting tired of quick silver madness,' he thought. His mind wandered back to the last time. He had walked around Alex taunting her. Then it hit him. 'I walked.'  
  
Something about quick silver madness made it possible for Darien to walk, even on his broken leg. He quickly formed a plan. He leaned against the wall across from the mirror. Darien smiled at it then quick silvered.  
  
"Mr. Fawkes what are you doing?" The man from the bathroom said into the microphone. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Not yet but I will be." Darien answered. Pain shot through his skull and he fell to the ground, still invisible.  
  
The man from the bathroom came in with a syringe, probably full of a sedative. He didn't know Darien could walk. He groped around searching for Darien.  
  
Darien snuck out while he till had some control of himself. He shut the door with his shoulder, locking the man in.  
  
He remained quick silvered, the damage was done now. He limped down the hallway due to his heavy cast but was surprised that he felt no pain. Darien's arms were still tied in the straight jacket.  
  
He turned the corner and ran into a man dressed in a black suit. He fell backwards and the quick silver flaked off him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Mr. Fawkes?" the man asked looking down at him as he struggled to get up. The man pulled out a needle and stuck it into the back of Darien's neck.   
  
Darien slumped as everything around him blurred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What if this isn't the place?" Claire asked. She was sitting next to Hobbes a he drove the poor excuse for a van. "They may have already..."  
  
"We'll get him back Claire," Hobbes assured her.  
  
They had found out that Goretti worked at a private doctor's office.  
  
Hobbes pulled into a parking lot. "This is it."  
  
They got out of the van and walked to into the building. Claire went over to the secretary.   
  
Hobbes watched as Claire shot her with a sedative. The secretary slumped in her seat. He ran over as Claire went behind the desk. She started typing on the computer.  
  
"Bobby he's here! He's scheduled for surgery at eleven o'clock."  
  
Hobbes checked his watch. "It's quarter of. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Operating room three. I don't know where that is though."  
  
"Alright then let's get a move on."  
  
They ran down the hallway. It split in two. They chose left.  
  
"Look Bobby, OR 1." They ran farther. "OR 2." Then the hall stopped.  
  
"Damnit, it must be in the other hall."  
  
They turned around and sprinted to the other hall. Hobbes checked his watch. "Five minutes."  
  
"Here it is!" she cried.  
  
"Watch out," Hobbes said. He pulled out his gun and opened the door.  
  
Alex blonde man, who Hobbes recognized as Goretti, was standing over Darien holding a scalpel.  
  
"Don't move." Hobbes pointed his gun at Goretti.  
  
Goretti looked up, the scalpel inches from Darien's head. He smiled. "Agent Hobbes. How good of you to join us."  
  
Hobbes glared at him his gun steady.  
  
"Well you have a choice Agent Hobbes, let me go, or I'll kill him." Goretti flipped the scalpel in his hand and held it like a knife over Darien's head.  
  
"Sorry but neither is going to happen."  
  
"That's too bad. Such a waste." Goretti's arm plunged downward and Hobbes unloaded his gun into him.  
  
Goretti dropped to the floor, dead.  
  
"Claire."  
  
She walked in and quickly went to Darien. She lifted his eyelid to check his pupils and gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His eyes are bright red. They should only be bloodshot right now. He must have quick silvered." Claire said looking at Darien's tattoo. She gave him the counteragent and watched the tattoo slowly change to bright green.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien awoke with a terrible headache. He groaned and put his hand to his head. He opened his eyes to see Claire, Hobbes, the Official, and Alex standing over him.  
  
He quick silvered his hand and looked through it. "Well I'm guessing I still have the gland," he said as he shook the quick silver off.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Claire asked.   
  
"Like I was run over by a car. No scratch that. I've been run over by a car. I wish I felt like I was run over by a car." Darien smiled at Alex.  
  
  
"Fawkes, what were you doing going into that bathroom by yourself?" scolded Hobbes.  
  
"Gee I dunno. Saving your lives."  
  
The official spoke. "Good thinking quick silvering that note. We might not have found you otherwise." The official patted him on the shoulder and exited the lab.  
  
"Darien did you quick silver while you were captured?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah I remembered when I went QSM with Alex. For some reason I could walk on my leg. They had me in a straight jacket so I couldn't use my arms. I almost got away but I ran into that guy."  
  
"Who? Goretti?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The blonde guy."  
  
"Oh. Bathroom man. No it wasn't him."  
  
Hobbes looked at him incredulously. "Bathroom man?"  
  
"The guy from the bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What happened to him anyway?" Darien asked.  
  
"He was about to stab you with a scalpel so I shot him. Three or four times."  
  
"Thanks man." Darien said. He looked at Alex. "Hey do you want to try the dinner thing again?"  
  
"Oh no," Claire said. "No, no, no. You are spending at least a day doing nothing but resting."  
  
"Aw, come on Claire. Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Darien gave her the most pathetic look he could muster.  
  
She softened. "You can't go out but you can get take-in if you really want to."  
  
"I guess I can live with that." He looked at Alex.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
He eased off the chair. They said goodbye to Claire and walked to Alex's car.  
  
Alex got in and Hobbes stood next to Darien on the passenger's side. Darien cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks Hobbes."  
  
"Not a problem for Bobby Hobbes."  
  
Darien shook his head. "Don't make me bring up the time..."  
  
"Ok, ok. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Darien got in the car after an awkward display with his crutches.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Alex asked.  
  
"Anything but burgers."  



End file.
